That's Impossible...
by Drusilla1900
Summary: If you like Spike and Dru you will love this, I can't give away too much of the plot - but this will be an on going project. And if you want me to finish it I need lots of feedback!
1. Chapter One

**Title:** That's Impossible...   
**Author:** Drusilla1900   
**Spoilers:** Becoming   
**Distribution:** "I miss Prague...", If you want it, please ask.   
**Rating:** R   
**Feed back:** Feed back good, flames bad.   
**Note:** In my world Dru didn't leave Spike after he took her out of Sunnydale in Becoming.   
**Disclaimer:** Joss owns the characters, I own the plot, Spike owns the DeSoto, Dru owns Miss Edith. 

------------------------------------------------------- 

_LA,1998_ "What are you doing, pet?" 

"Nothing. Miss Edith couldn't sleep." 

"Come back to bed, baby." Dru got up from the chair by the curtained window, and walked over to the silk covered bed. 

Climbing under the covers that Spike held open for her, she curled up against his chest and smiled up at him. "Why couldn't Miss Edith sleep, luv?" 

"She is worried about a new arrival, she feels that she will be replaced." He frowned, then the thought occurred to him; _New arrival? Must be that new doll: Miss Lucy._

"Did you tell her not to be so silly- that nothing could ever replace her?" 

"Hmm.... Spike?" 

"What's that, pet?" He answered, the smile on his face spread as she pulled herself up and kissed him, as the kiss grew he slipped his hands round her back, running his palms up and down her spine. 

_This is going to be one of the best nights of my unlife_. Spike thought, hearing his princess growl deep in her throat as he pushed her down into the soft mattress. 

They made love until they were both exursted, and then they fell asleep in each other's arms. 

  
***   
When Dru woke up she stretched, a puzzled expression came across her face. "What is it, Miss Edith?" 

She looked over to the blonde haired doll, who was sitting on the dressing table on the other side of the room. While she was waiting for the doll to answer, she suddenly realised that Spike was no longer in the bed next to her. "Do you know where he is? Well, do you?" 

"Why are you ignoring me?" When she didn't get any response, she got out from under the silk covers and walked over to the chair by the window. Dru picked up her dressing grown, remembering how she had seen it in the window of a shop in Paris and Spike had broken into the shop to get it for her. The material felt so good against her bare skin. 

Humming to herself, Dru walked over to where Miss Edith was sitting with her back to the mirror, the pane of glass which refused to show Dru what she looked like. She hadn't seen her reflection since the night Angelus turned her, back in 1860, she still remembered being killed, although she didn't like to think about it. 

An antique, fine toothed comb sat next to the antique, china doll. Drusilla picked it up and started to brush her long hair, letting silky, brown tresses fall down over her shoulders. She could sense that something wasn't right, but she couldn't tell what it was. 

Suddenly the door crashed open, Spike stood there. Dru could feel the angry vibrations coming from him. 

"What the fuck is this?" He Yelled. Storming into the room, he threw a small box at Drusilla. She caught it in her left hand, the other still held the comb- which she put down next to Miss Edith, before looking at the object that her long fingers had closed around. 

The words on the outside of the box read: _Home Pregnancy Kit_

She looked back up at him quickly, searching his face for the emotions that he kept so well hidden. "Drusilla, is there something you've been meaning to tell me?" 

"Spike, I..." 

"I hope you're going to tell me that you were just messing around, seeing as how we're both dead, it's impossible that you could get pregnant." 

"But, my Spike, you must listen to me... I've been feeling...odd lately, and I've been sick, and...I've been sensing that someone has done something to us. Maybe some sort of curse." 

"Some sort of curse? It would _have_ to be a curse. I'm not so well versed in vampire history, but I'd say that if vampires _could_ become pregnant, you would have done so a long time ago." 

"Why, my Spike?" 

"Well seeing as how we've been sleeping together for nearly 120 years, and you were with _ your Angel_ before that..." 

"Angelus can't have children." 

"What? You mean the great Scourge of Europe is 'shooting blanks'." Spike chuckled at the thought, and then laughed at the thought of telling everybody they came across. 

While he was so preoccupied with thoughts of Angelus being laughed out of the demon community, Dru tried to make a break for the door. But that meant going past Spike. As she past him, he suddenly stopped laughing and shot out a hand to grab her wrist. "Hold on, princess. We were still talking." 

Still with his hand around her wrist, he led Dru over to their bed, "Stay here, pet. I'm going to go and tell those stupid minions that we don't want to be disturbed, until they hear otherwise." 

With that Spike left the room, closing the door behind him. Dru sat on the bed at stared at a bloodstain on the red carpet. The dark red smudge seemed to be getting bigger, covering more of the floor. 

She reached out to touch the stain, and as her fingers pressed into the carpet, she tears start to prick at her eyes. Before she knew it, she was sobbing quietly into the back of her right hand. 

  
*** 

  
**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter Two

br***  
  
br"Do you really think you're pregnant?" Spike stood in the doorway for the second time that day. When Drusilla didn't respond he walked over to her, and knelt in front of her. Putting his hand under her chin, he gently pulled her head up so that she was looking into his eyes. "Sweetheart?"  
  
"I didn't... I haven't used it." She said, making a gesture with the hand that still held the box.  
  
"Well then, I think that maybe you should." And with that he picked her up, carried her into the bathroom, and put her down so she was sitting on the edge of the bath.  
  
"I'll be right outside." Spike closed the door, and lent against the opposite wall, allowing himself to slide down into a sitting position.   
  
He put his head in his hands. "Oh, bloody hell- what was it Dru was saying about a new arrival?"   
  
br***  
  
brAfter about five minutes, Spike began to get worried, "Baby, are you okay?"  
  
He heard the sound of glass breaking, as something was dropped on the tiled floor. "That's it. Pet, I'm coming in."  
  
He opened the door, Dru was sitting on the floor with her back against the bath. She was looking at a pile of glass that was once the soap dish. She had her hands over her ears. "What happened, ducks?"  
  
"I don't know, I just dropped it. And Miss Edith started screaming. She's still screaming." Her hands were shaking as Spike grasped her fingers with his, pulling her up.  
  
"Did you do the test, luv?"  
  
"Yes, but we have to wait."   
  
"Of course, but not in here." He put his arm around her waist- supporting her. And he led her back into their bedroom. They sat down on the bed, and Dru started to cry again.  
  
"Shh, pet. Come on, it'll be okay... Shh, don't cry." He put his arms around her trembling shoulders, rocking her slowly back and forth.  
  
Spike suddenly became very aware of the fact that his princess was wearing next to nothing, taking into account how thin the dressing gown was and how it had slipped down over one of her shoulders.   
  
He traced her jaw line with his fingers, lifting her mouth up to meet his in a passionate kiss.   
  
He ran his hands down her body, under the thin material of her gown- noting how good her marble cold skin felt beneath his palms.   
  
She purred into his mouth, before pulling away so that she could look deep into his eyes. "I love you, my dark knight."  
  
"And I love you, ducks. More than anything in the world." He pushed his princess back onto the bed and kissed her gentally.  
  
"It's time." Dru said, putting her hand on Spike's chest to push him off her.  
  
"You wait here, pet. I'll go and get it." He got up, kissed the back of her hand and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Dru curled up on the bed, pulling one of the large pillows onto her lap, she began to rock back and forth, Waiting for Spike to return. To her it seemed like years- but in reality it was only a couple of minutes.  
  
br***  
  
Oh fuck, this can't be happenning. She can't be, can she?. What are we bloodly well gonna do? Dru can't even look after a canary, she sure as hell can't handle a child! How can she be pregnant? She's a vampire..... She's having my baby./i  
  
br***  
  
br"I'm having a baby," Dru looked up as Spike re-entered their bedroom, "iYour/i baby."  
  
"Is it?" He looked down at her. The serious tone in his voice, unmissable.  
  
"What?" iGod, she sounds so innocent, she must know what I mean./i  
  
He sat on the bed. "Is it mine? Pet, am I the father?"  
  
"Of course. Miss Edith says it couldn't be anyone else. I love iyou/i, who else could it be?"  
  
"Angel-" iOh no, wait. Ha. He's sterile./i "You're right, Luv."  
  
He streached out his arm, wrapping it around Dru's shoulders, and pulled her onto his lap. His fingers laced through her dark hair as she mumbled against Spike's chest, "What are we going to do, my sweet?"  
  
"I don't know, Dru. I just don't know." iI really need to think about this, there is one person we could go to.../i  
  
br***  
  
brbTo Be Continued.../b 


	3. Chapter Three

***  
  
"Where are we going?" Drusilla pouted, sitting on the bed she watched Spike as he packed some of her dresses into a suitcase- she had refused to do the task, Spike wouldn't tell her where they were going and Miss Edith had kept silent, not telling her anything.  
  
But just because she wasn't the one folding the garments, being very careful where the cresses went, didn't mean she couldn't have any input. "Not that one, Spike. The colour is cold and bitter."  
  
"Don't be so awkward, ducks. It's not bitter, it's ivory"  
  
"It's all the same." Dru said as she got up and walked over to Spike, she wraped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Look at me, my sweet." Spike lifted his eyes, until he was drowning in hers.  
  
"Dru..." Spike murmed as he felt himself go into a trance.  
  
"Tell me where we're going, Spike."  
  
"To see the watcher, the one back in SunnyHell. I've already phoned him..."  
  
"Why would he help us, even Miss Edith knows that Watchers hate vampires?"  
  
"He knows how I," He gulped, "helped... the Slayer, she would have died at Angel's hands if I hadn't... He feels he owns me a favour- and this is it."  
  
"Okay." She leaned forward and kissed him, Spike blinked and shook his head.  
  
He look down at her, a hurt look in his eyes. "Ducks, I thought we agreed that you wouldn't do that anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry, my love. Forgive me, hmm? Miss Edith and I had to know."  
  
"Of course I do. Um, princess? Could you go and put some proper clothes on. I can see right down the front of that."  
  
"You don't like it?"  
  
"It's not that, luv. You look great,"iYou always look great./i"It's just a bit distracting..."  
  
"You know what else is distracting...?" Dru ran her hand down his chest.   
  
Not breaking eye contact with him, she stepped back and undid her dressing gown, letting the thin material fall down her pale skin. Thus leaving her naked and about three feet away from Spike.   
  
"... I'm sure I could think of a few things." He said as he looked her over. iGod, she's so beautiful./i  
  
Dru took a step forward. Closing the gap between them, she put her arms around his waist, kissing him again.  
  
Spike responded by putting his arms behind her back. When he felt her deepen the kiss he pulled away. "What about the baby? Maybe we shouldn't do this-"  
  
"We did earlier anyway, what difference does it make?"  
  
"That's a very good point, luv." Spike picked Drusilla up and carried her over to the bed, putting her down he started to undo his jeans. iWhat difference does it make? What's done is done./i  
  
***  
  
iThe DeSoto (on the way to SunnyHell)/i  
  
"I'm bored... What's in the glove compartment?"  
  
"I know you're bored, princess. And there is nothing new in the glove compartment since the last time you looked."  
  
They had been in the car since midday, and the sun had now set. Spike had thought it would be better to start the journey during the day, that way when Dru began to fidget it didn't matter if she opened the window.   
  
So far she had been amusing herself by opening and closing the glove compartment, until the catch stopped working and she had to leave it closed. "I hate travelling."  
  
"I know, pet. Please stop playing with the window, if it gets stuck down we'll only be able to use the car at night."  
  
"I don't care. Why do we have to go to the Hellmouth?" Dru pouted and turned to look out of the open window.  
  
"We've talked about this, sweetheart. We need that Watcher to find out if it's possible that a vampire could have a baby-"  
  
"I iam/i having a baby, the Moon told me."   
  
Spike sighed, ithis is gonna be a long journey./i  
  
***  
  
iMean while, in Sunnydale./i  
  
"They're coming here? Shouldn't we start stocking up with stakes?" Willow said, a panicked look in her eyes.  
  
"I don't believe they mean us any harm, Spike said that they needed my help. He didn't explain any further but..." Giles trailed off as Xander jumped off the table and started pacing.  
  
"We need Buffy, if only we knew where she was." They hadn't seen Buffy since the day she had sent Angel to hell. She had sent Giles a letter saying she was sorry, she had sent her one true love to hell, but also that she had realised that she was the one putting them all in danger, she loved them all, and could they please take care of Joyce.  
  
"When will they be here? Will they come to the library?" Willow wanted to know.  
  
"I told Spike to come to the school as soon as they got into town. He has promised that Drusilla won't be any trouble, though I really wished I would never have to see her again."  
  
"I'm so sorry Giles, I completely foregot." Willow said in a sympathetic voice.  
  
"That must have been awful for you, I can't imagine what it would be like to be hynotised and made to think that your love had returned from the dead." They all turned to look at Cordelia as she came through the library doors.  
  
"How very tactful." Giles muttered to Willow, who in return gave him an 'are you okay?' look. To with the Watcher nodded.  
  
***  
  
"Wake up , luv. We're here." Spike said, turning around in his seat to look at Dru. She had been asleep since she had insisted on moving onto the backseat.  
  
"Sweetheart, rise and shine." iNo good, oh well.../i He got out of the driver's seat and opened the back door, he pushed Dru's head up until she was leaning against the seat.  
  
"Time to go find that Watcher now, pet." He said as he lent into the car and lifted Drusilla out. In her steep she wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping herself from falling.  
  
"Guess we better go find this library then." Spike told his princess as she slept in his arms. He glanced around, looking for a sign post. iHow the Hell is a bloke meant to find his way around this place?/i  
  
***  
  
bTo Be Continued.../b 


End file.
